


Personal

by Kanthia



Category: Baten Kaitos
Genre: All the meta, Gen, Meta, Spoilers for Eternal Wings and Origins, so much meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 08:12:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2461112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanthia/pseuds/Kanthia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is not the end. This is just the beginning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Personal

Kalas had fooled himself, for a few moments, into thinking that saying goodbye to her would be difficult; that he might be angry, or that someone else’s sadness would rub off on him. But he had plenty of experience in fooling himself, and an intimate knowledge of the tricks he played on his own mind. It would be easy to say goodbye to her, because she always made things easy. It was her nature. It was her purpose.

(The thought has followed Sagi ever since their first contact. Sagi is young, but not stupid; he could be naïve, but was not unperceptive. Besides, you don’t share a body with a foreign soul without each catching on to secrets from the other.)

Yet there was an instant, as some unseen hand began to sever what bound them across worlds, when Kalas felt the emotion as a sword through his chest. He found himself imagining an old woman cutting a thread and it hurt, it _hurt_ , as though he was losing more than just himself.

(He senses it when he asks her questions, and he already knows her answer. He senses it when her soft hum changes tone and she seems to be mourning – prematurely – for people, and events to which Sagi ascribes no significance. When he muses about such things as the nature of gods and the state of the blasted earth, the tragedy of the long-lost ocean and the call of the white-winged darkness, on the hidden motives of Wiseman or Verus or Geldoblame, she is uncharacteristically silent. She knows.)

And for a moment, just as she disappeared, the pull on the thread jerked Kalas forward and he caught a glimpse of _her_ world – of a sunny room, and a young woman sitting nearly motionless, her eyes bright. The sight of his Guardian Spirit in a human form shocked him, as though what he was looking at was blasphemous. It made Kalas wonder if he had not been controlling her, but if she had controlled him; if he had never made a decision for himself, but if destiny had led them down a single path together; that there was a grand plan out there that had somehow included them all, on a deep and personal level.

( _She knows_. She knows because Guardian Spirits are unbound by time, and to her the entire world is nothing more than a book, or a game whose pieces may be arranged in any way at her leisure; she knows how it began and she knows how it will all end, who or live and who will die; she knows his story from his birth, and she knows – just as intimately, he is certain – how he will die.)

She had been, Kalas understood at that precise moment, his heart: he was a lifeless being otherwise, a void. He was something born from nothing. She was the exact opposite. He saw, then, the two of them walking hand-in-hand down a single straight path with a beginning and a very definite, rapidly approaching end.

( _It won’t be an end for her_ , Sagi thinks, as he forges skyward. _It will be a beginning_. He knows she understands. And the thought brings him to tears.)

Just like the thought, the moment was fleeting; the room and the couch and the woman faded to black. Kalas was distantly aware (just as his world, too, began to fade away) of the soft sound of music addressing stars.

**Author's Note:**

> "The struggle alone will fill a great emptiness within you," she says, and is it to him? Or to me? Something I wrote years ago and fixed up for Spiriter Week 2014.
> 
> You can also find me at [tumblr](http://kanthia.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
